Various types of utility lamps have hitherto been proposed such as a utility lamp having an integrally formed cord storage section about which the length of cord extending from the handle can be wound, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,487 issued Jan. 18, 1983 to Arther J. Carlow.
Another prior are portable lamp device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,003 issued Sept. 30, 1930 to Francis C. Kollath. This patent describes a lamp having a clamping member 11 with two parts forming jaws and handles.
Other prior art patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,244,873 issued Apr. 5, 1966 to Andrew Leutheuser; 3,996,459 issued Dec. 7, 1976 to Frederic W. Schwartz; 4,141,062 issued Feb. 20, 1979 to Raymond L. Trueblood; 4,298,922 issued Nov. 3, 1981 to Cret E. Hardwick; 2,569,068 issued Sept. 25, 1951 to John Maxwell; 2,608,643 issued Aug. 26, 1952 to Thurman L. Day; 4,413,312 issued Nov. 1, 1983 to Charles E. Morkosky et al, 2,460,173 issued Jan. 25, 1949 to Anthony T. Halbing; 2,458,371 issued Jan. 4, 1949 to George F. Grice; 2,448,582 issued Sept. 7, 1948 to Floyd M. Fike; 2,178,907 issued Nov. 7, 1939 to Owen Arthur Hockley; 4,128,226 issued Dec. 5, 1978 to Mervin L. Ross; and 4,808,420 issued Apr. 30, 1974 to James L. Gortner.
The above noted patents are mentioned as being representative of the prior art and other pertinent references may exist. None of these patents are deemed to affect the patentability of the present claimed invention.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a utility lamp having a generally triangular shaped reflector-cage, a 360 degree swivel hook, collapsible tongs projectable upwardly above said swivel hook to enable clamping on small projecting objects, directional slits in the reflector to provide some back lighting at the rear of the lamp, an outlet receptacle at the base of the lamp and a contoured protective cage having vertical grill members and being pivotally mounted at an upper portion.